


Music You Can Shag To

by bellamys_cheekbones



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: M/M, Music, bottom!Dom, story telling, top!matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 02:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamys_cheekbones/pseuds/bellamys_cheekbones
Summary: When Matt comes up with a delicate question, it’s impossible not to answer, especially when Dom has his own experiences with that matter.





	Music You Can Shag To

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware of how much pain in the bottom is going to be reading the descriptions of Chris’ and Dom’s stories, but I wanted to have fun with that one as well, before jumping into something as big as Dom and Matt shagging. I hope it won’t bother you that much. Thanks for reading anyroad!

“Have you ever shagged somebody while playing your favourite song?”

A simple question that was supposed to make people laugh. It means nothing. Well, it _should_ mean nothing. Still, there was a difference, when a person said it leaning on a railing on a balcony with two or three friends around and when one said it while facing the - not realising that yet - centre of their attraction in a dim room in front of a bed. 

Matt had the exact opportunity to observe his friends, while this question swirled around his head. Not because he wanted to share his own experiences - which didn’t exist at all, but because of the embarrassment their bandmates would get from him. 

And maybe because he wanted to hear Dominic talking about it as well. Imagine it all in his head, how the setting could look, how the drummer could act... and it didn’t occur to Matt as something peculiar. He decided to go for the risk.

“Have you ever shagged somebody while playing your favourite song?” Matt asked suddenly. His slightly slurred voice making his question almost ridiculous. His mates laughed, Chris holding on to his own small bottle of beer and Tom bumping Matt at his question. Dom on the other hand seemed nervous all of a sudden. 

Chris was the first one to speak. “It was really strange and awkward at first, but I have.” All three pairs of eyes were on the bassist, keen on the continuation of his story. “Yeah, when we were on tour and Kelly and I have been separated for a while, Osaka was just the place to get pissed and find a fast fuck.”

“Oh, you mean that girl, who thought you were Dave Grohl?” Tom asked, his mouth started to form a smile.

Chris clicked with his fingers and pointed at Tom. “That’s her. Hey, and I didn’t force onto her that I’m that loser from that British band. She clings on to me for a half an hour, before I decide that I need to get off. So, I drag her to my hotel room - and she was _willing_ to go with me, I’m pointing out - and she tells me to put on some of my music, which of course I didn’t want, because I didn’t own any Nirvana nor Foo Fighters CD. She lays down on my bed, I panic, because I don’t know what to do, but I say I don’t like it, so I put on the first music I found in my room. And fuck, it was Beach Boys, I didn’t even realise. I jumped a tad, smiled, then remembered I have a bird to shag on my bed and just... sorta went on with it. Between the pauses until the next song started she said I was better than my friend.”

“And then it turned out that we had fucked the same girl who thought we were Nirvana. I was supposed to be Krist, but I pressume it was the dark making her not think straight,” Tom finished, laughing like a maniac already. 

“I doubt that, she couldn’t speak English for hell and when I asked her, in a really bad American accent, what does she think about London, she thought I was talking about food.” Chris sighed and put a hand over his eyes. “I can’t believe I did this creature instead of one of you lads. You at least know how to spell _harder_ right.” 

“I’d doubt Matt could, but I agree with the former statement,” Dom contradicted immediately and moved to nudge Matt in the ribs. The blue-eyed singer scowled and pushed Dom back, though in a friendly manner. 

“If you’re that smart, Howard, have _you_ ever shagged somebody with your favourite song on?” Matt asked, smirk creeping up on his face. 

“I have. And more than once, because it was _never_ awkward for me. But the best was with this one girl. Hey, you still remember the Drones World Tour two years ago? We played in Czech Republic in the not-so-great arena and she was in the front row right in the middle. Well, we already met her, when we arrived, but she enjoyed the show with the biggest amount of energy out of the people around her. And it was long since I got laid and I couldn’t help but stare at the girl in front of me, so when we got backstage before playing _Knights of Cydonia_ , I grabbed one of my drumsticks, wrote a message...” Dom stumbled upon his words in a hopeless attempt to remember what he’d written, so he could spare the details to his obviously inexperienced bandmates. “...doesn’t matter. Something in the manner of ‘meeting? wait - back entrance. half an hour from now.’ It was really short and probably messy in the process of trying to fit it on the whole drumstick.” The drummer stopped, took a long sip of his drink and as if he was waiting for his friends to ask him what was next, he sat on the railing.

“Woah, there. Don’t fall; I want to hear the rest of the story,” joked Matt and held Dom gently by his knee, though it wasn’t necessary. 

Dom showed a knowing smile; he was certain that Matt would be the first to voice the thoughts of the other two chaps. “So, when it was the definite end, I started to throw some drumsticks and smiles to brighten the cold, Prague night and eventually saved the marked drumstick for the girl. She was in awe just from the little thing I threw, but having a closer look, she looked up to me and gave a small, but legible nod.”

“Well, yeah, what other answer could you expect. You’re the drummer from Muse!” Tom snorted and nudged the bassist next to him, who was apparently thinking the same.

“I didn’t think it would work, but it did; I was going to get laid that night. And I have to tell you, it was at least forty minutes before I arrived and she was still leaning against a wall, reading a book. You just saw the excitement in her eyes, when I arrived. I smiled and politely asked her to follow me, though my intentions were far from polite. What surprised me was that she didn’t talk at all to me, just occasionally gazed by the corner of her eyes.” 

“Of course, like she could speak English. Czechs obviously have English as their native language,” Matt remarked, sarcasm dripping from his words. 

“No, she could speak English very well, unlike Chris’ catch. And I complimented on her accent and she admitted she was a lot into Britain, watching serials, listening to radio and so on for the half of her life. I think I told you already, Matt, but she said she blames you for her rhotacism and fast speech in English,” Dom laughed, throwing his head backwards remembering the memory. 

Matt crossed his arms. “I am very proud of my talking, she should be as well!”

“She meant it in a witty way, of course. But I was glad I went out with a girl who could speak well, even though it wasn’t her native language. So, we were staying at some hotel, but I was aware the bus wasn’t being used at that moment, so that gave me a chance to sneak with the lass in and finally learn what she looked like from the right distance. And guys, I’m not even remotely joking, I thought I was going to fuck younger version of Matt.” 

A laughter erupted from Chris and Tom, Matt only grunted, hiding his obviously red face in his palms. “Come on, she was that ugly?” asked Tom, his question resulting in a line of punches from the singer. 

“The other way; she was bloody beautiful. Well, her eyes were something between brown and green, but all the other things she adopted from Matt. Bright red, messy hair, cheekbones you didn’t want to even touch in fear of crushing them, scrawny, but lithe waist and she even drew the black veins. And boy, was she shy. I love shy types, that’s no secret, but when I first touched her hand, indicating that I want to do something intimate, she glanced at me, then at the door behind us and her gaze landed on the floor. The girl looked really young, I was afraid even of that, so I asked her age, hearing that she was twenty years younger than me, fucking hell. I don’t think it mattered to any of us, though. I said that I could play some music, she smiled, and I took it as a sign to put on Hendrix. We exchanged a small talk about Jimi, because it was fairly fast song, so what could we do. But then, _Little Wing_ came on and I swear I immediately leaned in to her and toppled her on my bed without any control over my actions. Then you know what happened, but the moment I heard the song, I couldn’t stop myself. _That_ effect on you should have a proper shagging song.” Dom sounded like a scientist explaining thermodynamics to a music major student, but he was proud of keeping that post until Matt will uncover his story. He started to remember little details about this encounter, like holding and running his hands through the soft, crazy hair, or touching the drawn tattoo on her arms... god, he wished Matt kept drawing the lines on himself, so he could watch them stretch on his arms while playing the old riffs and feeling like teenagers again. 

“That’s a sin; not only you fucked an eighteen-years old, but you fucked eighteen-years old Matt.” Tom and Chris seemed to enjoy themselves, attacking their bandmates with their own stories. Dom could easily turn Chris’ story around and take a piss out of him and Tom instead, but they were right - he had sure done the absolutely dullest thing on the planet and nobody was gonna trump that.

”Hey, and what about you, Matt? You were always the wildest, so I pressume you've done it the same way as Dom has done you, or at least your clone," Chris pointed out and stood up to get to the railings to hear Matt better. 

The guitarist looked down their balcony, sighing. "I've never done it, actually. That's why I asked to know how it feels, you know." He didn't sound that serious, but as if he was disappointed in himself. "But it's interesting for me for your information. I'd like to score tonight for the first time."

"It's not a big deal, really," Tom resounded and stood up with his empty bottle. "Well, chaps, I'm off. I'll call Gee and have a nice kip. Best of British, Matt, shagging the bird. Good night!" 

"Yeah, I'll follow. I've had enough embarrassment for tonight and heard maybe too much. I'll phone you tomorrow in the morning to wake you two up and we'll head to the airport. Night!" Chris patted Matt's back, flashed him a tired smile and ran to catch up with Tom to have a small talk before heading off to his own room.

That left Dom and Matt alone in a chilly night on a balcony. They didn’t have to say anything; both felt comfortable with their own thoughts and didn’t want the other to ask him anything. Though Matt desired to know all the details about Dom’s music encounters, he didn’t have the courage to ask. 

“So you’re going out tonight?” 

Matt didn’t register Dom’s question at first, but when the blonde jumped back on the balcony ground and positioned himself next to him, the singer acknowledged his presence. “Uh, not at all, I just wanted to sound butch in front of those two.”

“Why not in front of me as well?”

“I feel more comfortable speaking just to you about the topic, you know, all the tips and what to do.”

“If you don’t have anyone to experience it with, it’s not the same, really.” Dom disappeared inside to warm his arms. He was wearing a white vest with black lines across it, so no wonder his arms felt almost numb. His legs stopped in front of Matt’s bed and the first thought was to fall down, his eyes fluttering shut. 

“But just how could I score with it?” Matt’s voice sounded through his bedroom. Dom opened his eyes to see Matt standing above him, his face showing nervousness and shyness. He decided to have fun with the singer. 

Dom lifted himself up and Matt took a step back. “No, no, remain there. I’ll try something, you persuaded me. Just one thing; forget that we have ever talked about this subject.” 

Matt stared at him in surprise, but nodded. He watched as Dominic walked towards a CD player, phone in his leftie and he quickly searched through his music library, until he found what he was searching for. First guitar chord and a light drumbeat of _Escape_ echoed through the room, leaving Matt puzzled. 

The drummer walked back to Matt and turned his body around, so they were facing. He turned off the lamp on a nightstand and leaned closer, his lips lightly touching the singer’s ear. “Follow, Matthew,” he whispered. 

Matt shivered. It wasn’t right that Dom’s low voice wreaked these reactions in his brain and more than that; his arms moved to Dom’s shoulders and up to touch the blonde’s unshaved face. And the way he pronounced his full name... he didn’t have any other option than to obey his older bandmate.

Dom’s head moved backwards a tad, so he could look Matt straight in the eyes, and decreased the distance between them so much that his lips almost touched Matt’s unnoticeable ones. “Have you ever shagged somebody while playing your favourite song?” Dom’s croaking voice merged with the calm melody and Matt could only stare, lust and satisfaction in his eyes. He closed his eyes quickly in fear to expose himself, but Dom only chuckled and he took Matt’s lips in his own. 

As Matt realised, as soon as his mouth touched Dom’s, the music went completely quiet and the only things he could hear were Dom’s gasps. His arms dropped to his side, leaving room for Dom to run his hand in Matt’s soft hair. Though they were not red and crazy styled anymore, he still dreamt about caressing those locks for probably too long. His other hand joined Matt’s, conjoining their fingers in a tender gesture that meant only one thing, and Matt was afraid he was going to lose it as soon as they part. His lips started moving in slow, lazy manner, like he never wanted to do anything else. And Dom understood his intensions, when the singer’s hand gripped his hand tighter. He feared the outcome of this as well, but nothing could make him change his mind, because the feeling of kissing somebody like Matt wasn’t just ordinary kissing. 

“D-Dom, no, s-stop,” Matt whinged in between kisses. Dom was terrified of what Matt was about to say or do. Hell, they were best friends; what else could he expect than to be yelled at and being punched in the face?

Deliberately, he inched away with eyes still closed, and prepared himself for the worst. “Matt, I’m... I’m sorry, I know I shouldn’t have done that. I’m really sorry for everything.” 

“I know.” Dom was surprised at Matt’s nervous, yet calm tone in his strange statement. “You’re the best option.” 

“Only if you want it. Don’t pity me, please, Matt.” The brunette didn’t have to emphasise his words, Dom understood what he meant by it. “I don’t want to fuck things up. I-I mean between us.” 

“You won’t, neither will I. I promise.” Matt left Dom’s side for a second, scaring the drummer, but as soon as he heard an exchange of the song playing in the background to _Madness_ , he relaxed. “Can I?” Matt asked, his breath warming Dom’s neck. 

Dom exhaled deeply, turned around and waited for Matt to make the first step. And he didn’t disappoint with a long, passionate kiss landing upon Dom’s lips, this time Matt taking control over them both. His legs moved forward, so the drummer could lay on the bed, bringing them both down. Dom allowed Matt’s tongue in his mouth, tasting the completely foreign territory. 

Dom grunted as Matt started unbuttoning his white jeans, startled that he didn’t take off his shirt at least, but it was Matt who had the leading role, so he couldn’t do anything but to lift his legs to help the younger with his work. His hands roamed around Matt’s jeans now, but the singer used his right hand to push them off and lifted them above Dom’s head, expecting the blonde not to move them. Dom figured that one out and let Matt undress himself alone, enjoying the feeling of Matt’s mouth. 

As Matt towered over Dom’s body, he parted their lips and reached under his pillow to draw out a plastic packet, trying to hide it in his balled fist. But, of course, Dom noticed it, finding Matt’s insecurity refreshing. “Matt, you don’t have to be coy about that. This...” Dom pointed between him and Matt and continued. “This is new, erratic and odd, but nothing else changed.” 

Even though Dom couldn’t see the blush on Matt’s cheeks, he smiled at the picture, remembering all the embarrassing things he’d said that made Matt’s cheeks red. He waited for Matt to take care of the protection he was holding a while ago, his breathing steady. 

Finally, just as the second verse of the song started, Matt pushed Dom’s jeans down to his knees and positioned himself between his legs. The blonde knew it was going to hurt without any lubrication, but as his lids were closing, Matt coughed, forcing Dom to look at him. “Dom, I don’t have any... you know... do you happen to have...” Matt struggled with building his sentences right, but the drummer completely knew why. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t expect to be shagged by my best friend,” he smiled and brought a hand towards Matt’s waist. “Doesn’t matter. Just spit a tad on your hand and then use that.” 

“Spit? Isn’t it going to hurt you nonetheless?” Matt asked in disbelief.

“It will hurt, but not nearly as badly as you think,” Dom reassured him. “Trust me with this, Matthew.” 

There was the full name again. Matt swallowed heavily, even though Dom told him to do the exact opposite, but eventually he made a small pool of saliva in his hand and moistened his member. He took a deep breath and slowly eased the tip in Dom. 

Matt’s breath hitched as Dom’s growl broke the soothing atmosphere of the song. “M-Matt, god.” There was pain in his words, but the majority of it was soon covered by pleasure, when Matt pushed in more in order to make himself more comfortable. 

The singer adjusted himself, carefully not to hurt Dom more than he’d like to, and started thrusting with the rhythm of the song. Even though it was quite difficult to match the pace, since it was a slow tune, but the less unhurried it sounded, the more enjoyable it was for them both. Matt leaned in and kissed Dom’s parted lips, silencing the pleasured groans that were about to fly out of the blonde’s mouth. 

Slightly increasing the pace, Matt felt something form in his abdomen, and he moved his lips down to snuggle Dom’s sharp stubble, his hands pinning Dom’s waist down. 

“Please, Matt...” Dom begged as his hands started to roam over the singer’s back, exposing the smooth skin. Their stomachs touched for a second, before Dom’s cry interrupted the final part of the song, Matt’s release following soon, and he collapsed next to the heavy-breathing dummer.

As the song stopped playing, they laid there next to each other, not knowing what to do. First thing Matt did was pulling up his pants and getting rid of the condom, but when he returned and settled himself on the bed again, he didn’t expect Dom to take his own hand in his, interlacing their fingers again. 

“You can say those two chaps you scored tonight with the music task,” Dom grinned. 

“I will. They’re going to be bloody jealous,” reacted Matt, turning his back towards the drummer. 

“Of you or the ‘bird’ you shagged?”

“Well, they’ll never know how was it, are they?” 

“I hope not.” Dom contemplated his thoughts and options of what to do now, but settled for the most obvious to him. He turned towards the singer, placing his arms around the scrawny waist and nuzzling to the crook of Matt’s neck. 

“Thank you, Dom.”

“There’s nothing to be thankful for, Matt.”

“For discovering what I hadn’t thought I should discover.” 

Dom smiled at Matt’s revelation, already acknowledging what he meant. “I love you, then, Matt.”

“I love you, too, Dom.”


End file.
